Lost Lover
by Luud-chan
Summary: With that angelic face, she could fool anyone. Ah, but not him. Mirajane Strauss was a toxic woman, but he was already learning not to give in. AU/Agents


**A/N: English is not my first language, sorry for all mistakes. :)**

* * *

**Lost Lover**

**.**

**.**

The annual party at Clive's house was very popular. One reason for this was that they didn't save money and they bought the best drinks, food, hired the best employees and the best songs played and made the best decorations. Every year, people of high society were aroused, waiting for an invitation, as only the best of the best were invited. The aim was to raise money for charities. It would be lovely if this were the only side of the coin.

The truth is that this party was nothing but a mere distraction for Gildarts Clive could do his dirty business with other crime bosses. Laxus was wondering what people would say if they knew that the host actually was an arms dealer. Suckers.

As an excellent agent that he was, Laxus had no trouble joining that party, pretending to be a rich guest and willing to do charity. For almost a month, he had been around, just watching the residents of that house, their routines and behaviors. He would be able to get the file that would put Gildarts — and so many other criminals — in jail.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Really. He only needed to catch an archive and get out! Come on! However, of course this not happened. That woman messed up everything, like always. With that angelical face, Mirajane Strauss could do whatever she wanted; she only needed to smile and everybody would believe she was a true angel.

If they knew what that woman really was, they would be surprised.

He knew in the moment he saw her among the guests, everything would be ruined. His hard work months would blow up. However, he needed to stay calm, since he could control the situation, the mission would be a success. It was with this in mind, he left the glass of champagne he drank on a tray, and walked over to her, slowly. It was with this in mind that he left the glass of champagne he drank on a tray and walked over to her, slowly. The blue eyes turned to him, malicious and little surprise when she noticed his presence.

"I'm not surprised to see you here," Mirajane said with a smile and took a sip of champagne.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Disappointed?" he sarcastically asked and she giggled.

"Not at all. You always get the obvious work," she whispered naughty.

Laxus had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He was sure that, like him, she was also after that file. They could work for different companies, but they had the same goal; only this time, he had to earn it. The man looked at the dance floor and realized that the new music — soft blues — had attracted several couples.

"You want to dance?" He reached toward her and waited.

At that moment, he took advantage to — discreetly — watch her best. Laxus always thought red matched her skin, but that dress, especially him, made her even more beautiful than she was. It was long, with just a slit on the right leg which offered a beautiful view of her lathed leg, and had sleeves that went down to the fingertips. The naked coast was partially hidden by strands of white and long hair - with just the fringe secured with a ribbon on top of the head.

Mirajane stared at him suspiciously. But she eventually accepted; put her hand over his and let herself go to the center of the dance floor. When the big calloused hand - by the constant use of weapons and the exercises - hovered over her back, the agent thought that nothing had changed. His touch was the same, until the way her body reacted to that.

She noticed that he had gained more muscle — and probably more scars — just above the black suit, she could see them. Moreover, his expression was more severe than usual. This made a sad smile take her lips and she sighed.

"You improved," Mirajane finally said, breaking the silence between them. "In observe unobtrusively people," she ended with a taunt.

Laxus turned with her and held her against him harder. She pressed her fingers into his shoulder and stepped on his foot on purpose.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"You look good," he also said after a while. The tension between them was palpable and clearly outstanding. Better than I expected, he added mentally.

"You too."

Having him so close to her, made her to remember the past. When they were still together and happy. When the work was not an impediment to their relationship and the things work out. Now, they were just lost lovers.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked with the tone of voice soft, which totally caught him off guard, so he just nodded briefly. "Good to know."

Two more long minutes of silence.

He could not say he missed her, her smell, her lips and her laughter; it was too late for all that. He should have said everything and done everything he could to make her stay, two years earlier. Laxus didn't have anything to say to her in that moment.

When they turned again, Mira looked at the clock, which lay high on the wall; the hour was coming, one more minute. The song ended and she raised her blue eyes to him and found his dark eyes, aware of her. He was trying to wrap her, she knew it, but she was much better in this game than he was.

Mirajane curled her fingers in perfectly coiffed blonde hair and pulled him against her mouth. He cupped her face with one hand.

"You should not do that," Laxus warned.

"Should not I?"

"You shouldn't." The smirk that sprang to his lips, caused her to ignore his advice and to kiss him.

So sweet and hot as he remembered; so wild and passionate as had stayed in her memory. One arm narrowed around the thin waist, while his other hand stroked her bare shoulder. She pulled back just a bit and began in a whisper:

"Tell me, Agent Dreyar," The lips still brushed it on for a few seconds, yanking a mischievous smile. "When will you realize you cannot beat me?" He smiled.

"Tell me, Agent Strauss," he began in the same shade as her "why do you keep underestimating me?"

The lights went out and immediately she felt the cold touch of something on her wrist and then a timid noise "click". Oh, that bastard. He had placed a handcuff on it!

"What do you want with that?" she hissed, angrily.

"I figured you'd find a way to cut the light ... Lisanna, right?" He started to pull her out of the darkness, ignoring all the hoopla of the guests by the outage. "You also do obvious things, Mirajane." He continued the way to the empty corridor; he had memorized the house plan very well. "And I also have my ways."

"Bixlow," Mira said. She should already know that. He had actually gotten better at it.

He went into a bathroom and closed the door.

"The light will return in a moment, don't worry, I know you'll find a way out of here." And he put the other handcuffs fastened in a hole on porcelain sink. And threw the keys away somewhere inside. "The key is... Somewhere."

She could not see his smile in the dark, but she felt his lips pressuring on hers briefly.

"I will miss you."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Yup!"

Laxus left the bathroom and closed the door, putting the key in his pocket then. He made his way to the room where the file was, feeling really pleased and with a clearly mind.

For lost lovers, until they get along.

**Omake I**

"For a moment," began Bixlow "I really thought you'd lose to her."

Laxus clicked his tongue, keeping his eyes on the road while driving. He should know that Bixlow was listening everything.

"Who knew your weakness is a woman, huh?" Bix spoke again in a mocking tone.

"What are you talking about?" Laxus grumbled. "To my knowledge, you are the only who always leaves Lisanna do things in front of you, just to tease her later."

Silence fell between them and Bixlow thanked for being dark enough that Laxus could not see his red cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading until the end and mentions of Bixanna, because I like and I can. /runs/

Let me reviews and do a happy 'writer'.


End file.
